The Love Of A Ghost
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: He would always try ignoring her as if she was just a normal human, but his curiosity always drew him in, and every day as she left he would wonder what type of life she led. " HitsugayaHinata HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!


_**Yeah! This is a little one shot for Hinata's birthday! The pairing is going to be HitsugayaHinata ( because they rock) **_

_**So yeah, I really wanted to do something for this so I opened up my French to English dictionary (because I don't have any other type of dictionary… pathetic I know) and picked out a random word. And the word I came up with was….. * drum roll* **_

_**ENVY!**_

_**( this definition is taken from : **_

_**Envy **__**–noun **_

_**1.**_

_**a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.**_

_**2.**_

_**an object of envious feeling: **__**Her intelligence made her the envy of her classmates. **_

_**3.**_

_**Obsolete**__**. ill will.**_

–_**verb (used with object) **_

_**4.**_

_**to regard with envy; be envious of: **__**He envies her the position she has achieved in her profession. **_

–_**verb (used without object) **_

_**5.**_

_**Obsolete**__**. to be affected with envy.**_

_**This will be interesting. What I'll do is just write what comes to me as I think about this word, it may or may not involve envy, it's just what came to me when I saw the word. Oh and for those of you who can't tell, the boy in the story is Toshiro, and the girl is Hinata. **_

_***I don't own Bleach or Naruto!* **_

_**ENJOY!!!! **_

Honestly he couldn't believe himself. He had taken an interest in this girl; correction, he was practically stalking her. Every single day she would stop by the same place on the top of the mountin that overlooked her village, and each day without fail she would look to him, bow, and then she would just leave.

He would always try ignore her as if she was just a normal human , but his curiosity always drew him in, and everyday as she left he would wonder what type of life she led.

He doesn't notice that she becomes more and more gaunt each week. He cannot see the edges of bruises that flutter past the edge of her sleeve.

By her pupiless eyes he could say for a fact that she was blind. But one mystery always confused him, if she was blind how did she always look him straight In the eye? If she was blind how would she tell where his eyes were?

But her eyes were also gentle. They remind him of flowers, soft and vunerable. Maybe she was a healer. Had she been older he would have said that she was someone's mother. He envies her eyes, with their forgiving and soft warmth, like a candle that lights up her otherwise gloomy appearance Sometimes he wonders if his eyes had ever been as gentle as the girl's.

He wishes he could be like her. Happy and gentle, always able to call up a smile, even in the worst of situations. He wants that smile, he wants to steal it from her, that smile, like her eyes, he envies it.

He wished that he could be the one people went to for advice, the one who could always be counted on. The one people flocked to, the person Aizen had pretended to be.

The girl calls him on with a simple offer.

"Hello, Yure-Kun. Do you need a place to stay? You must get cold, being all the way up here all the time" the boy can only nod. He follows her down the mountin, away from the sunset he loves so.

He follows her mysterious siren call. The soft notes that she hums as she walks through the street. Holding his hand, He should be intangible to her, but he is not.

Her grip is real. Her hands are calloused, which surprises him, he thought her hands would be soft, like her eyes and smile.

She looks at the sky and her eyes fill with fear like a dam has broken. She holds on to his hand tighter. As she begins to run. Through deserted allies and over rooftops.

"Please let me get there" she whispers, as she runs towards a large house. Her grip guides him through mazes of wood floors and traditional doorways. She skids to a breathless kneel. Her hand slipping from the boy's.

"I'm" She takes a couple panting breaths.

"I'm home Otou-sama" her voice is rough with excertion.

"You're late" a clipped male voice comes from the other side of the door.

"A-a thousand apologies, I- I lost track of the time" the boy can see her tremble

" such tardiness is unacceptable. You will be punished" the door slides open, revealing a man that must be her father. He grabbed her by her long dark hair.

Another thing the boy envies about her, her beautiful hair. He hates his hair, it's white and cannot stay in place, her hair however is dark and pin straight, never is a strand out of place.

"T-Tou-sama! " she pleads for mercy as blows rain against her body, causing bruises to form and blood to drip from her mouth.

'_Get up! Fight back!'_ his thoughts yell, fear keeps him bound to the spot. But she only turns and shakes her head, before another blow knocks her to the floor. Tears drip from her eyes.

"P-Please, Stop, i-it hurts" the mans expression only contorts with even more anger.

"And it should! You deserve it, you weak worthless defective excuse for a human!"

How could he call her worthless? Who could spit words with such hatred at such an angel? The man pulls the girl up by her baggy sweater's collar. Her head is still held high. Her pride is not yet dead.

"I am not worthless!" her strong words only earn her a slap against her face. Bruises, tears and blood color her pale skin.

"And just what makes you think that?" the man mocks her. Her head lolls limply to her chest. He throws her against the wall.

A sickening crack fills the air. Her brain stem is broken like it was nothing at all and the signals that tell her heart to beat and her lungs to breath cease. Footsteps fill the hall. Calls of

"Hinata-sama!"

"Nee-sama!"

one a deep male, another soprano female; echo in the death filled halls. Pounding footsteps reveal a brown haired boy and girl, they resemble the dark haired girl, they share her rounded face and pale eyes.

"Nee-sama!" The girl cries out as she lays eyes on her deathly still sister. She runs to her, shaking her desperately. Tears slip down the brown haired girl's face.

"Why!?" She screams out. Sobs breaking out of her words

"WHY!? How could you kill her!"

"How could you!" her words come repeating, rushed and angry.

"when all she ever tried to do was please you!" her final statement fades away into screams of guilt and sorrow. The boy cries in silence.

"You killed my father, now you kill my sister. Is nothing sacred to you Haishi-sama?"

"I'm right here! I'm not dead Neji-Niisan!" the dark haired girl cries out. She begins to run towards him, but the boy stops her. He keeps a firm hold on her shoulder.

"Y-Yure-kun" he looks into her pale confused eyes.

"You are dead"

"W-what do you-"

"Look at yourself" he gestures to her intangible limbs. Her eyes fill with horror, they beseech him to tell her that it is a lie, and illusion, a dream. But as much as he wants to he cannot.

She is dead, this is her reality now. He looks away, closing his eyelids against her pleading stare. Sobs break behind him. he knows it's the dark haired girl.

"Gomennasai" it seems flimsy and useless against the wrongs the girl has endured, but it is all the boy has to offer. His words go unheaded as she screams out.

The boy is genuinely scared by her scream, but knows what is causing it. The chain that is attached to her is eroding at a fast rate. Causing her emotional pain to find an external outlet.

He grabs the quickly disappearing chain, he freezes it so that it can no longer eat itself. He has never done such a thing before, it might be illeagal. But he isn't sure.

"Stop it"

"Stop what!" her voice is filled with fear and anguish.

"If you keep feeling things like regret and fear that chain will continue to erode, if you run out of chain then you'll turn into" he paused.

"You'll turn into a monster" he stated quietly, turning his head from the girl. She sniffled, calming her tears.

"Yure-Kun?" he nods.

"What did I do?" the boy shakes his head.

"You did nothing. I can assure of that" a smile graces the girls face.

"O-oh, I see. I thought I'd done something wrong" the boy narrows his eyes.

" why do you think that?" the girl blinks.

"w-well, I just… I always wondered if I had done something to deserve what I got"

"Y-Yure-kun?" her voice is timid, he wonders why she's like that. so shy and uncofident, when she is by all means beautiful.

"What is it?"

"C-can we go to the mountin?" the boy nods, taking a hold of her hand. The girls slightly transparent face glows with a blush. The boy smiles lightly.

" Sure" he grabs her hand. Leading her away from the home that had wronged her so. Her face turns a even deeper red, such a rash blush, odd, since she isn't a very rash girl.

She holds tight to his hand, like a scared child clinging to her mother. The boy supposes she is scared, she just died by her father's hand. The beating she had received had scared even him, a seasoned fighter. He walks slowly, enjoying the feel of her hands against his own.

"how did you die Yure-kun?" he tenses at the unexpected question, they are nearly to the mountin now.

"W-why do you ask?" he replies, his voice is careful, controlled as he begins to walk again. The girl quickly shook her head

"N-n-n-no reason, I- I was j-j-just curious! You don't have to-"

"I froze to death" he cuts her off. She blinks softly, a little smile tugs at her lips.

"I kinda thought so, it would certaintly explain the hair" the boy's eyebrows crease, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. The girl quickly senses her mistake,

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that! " she bit her lip her pale eyes gravitating towards the floor.

"I nearly froze once" she smiled sadly.

"When my mom died, I tried to look for her, and I got lost in the forest. "

"It had been snowing and I was so close to dying. But before I could fall asleep a little white haired spirit shook me awake and took me home" the white haired boy blinks.

" _Kaa-san" a girl calls out, her voice is scared and weak and from her shaking steps the boy can tell she is tired too._

_She is dressed in a light shirt and pants that only come to her ankles sandals left her little toes open to the wind and snow. She wrapped her arms around her chest, shivering violently._

_As her steps stopped completely as she came to the middle of a clearing in the woods. As another violent shiver grasped the girl she collapsed . her tears mingling with the snow around her. _

"_You missed my birthday Kaa-san. Where are you? I'm gonna die here! You have to find me!" her voice is desperate, and it shakes with fear and something the boy doesn't reconside. At this point he can no longer just observe the girl. _

"_why are you out here all alone? Don't you have a family to go home to?" His question is innocent really. But the girl does not answer. Her eyes have difted closed and her breathing is slowing. _

" _Oi!" the girl still does not answer. The boy knows what is happening, she will fall asleep, and then she will wake with intangiable limbs and a chain protruding from her chest. _

_Without hesitation he takes off the top layer of his kimono jacket, he lifts her out of the snow wrapping her in the garment. He pulls her little numb arms through the sleeves. _

"_warm" she mumbles. Her eyes flutter open, like a baby butterfly, just out of it's cyrstalist, her eyelids open and close as if trying to figure out how to work. _

"_Are you an angel?" the boys eyebrows narrow. _

"_no. what makes you think that?"_

" _Angels save people" she mumbled, her eyes closing again. _

"_Don't fall asleep again!" he shook her. The girl pouted. _

"_why not?" _

"_If you fall asleep right now you'll die!" she blinked, as if genuinely confused. _

"_isn't that the point?" again the boy's eyebrows narrowed. _

"_What do you mean by that?" his voice is tight and constrained._

"_I want to be with Kaa-san. I've got to go to heaven to do that don't I?" her voice is so innocent, despite the fact that she is talking about suicide. Her voice is strong and clear. _

_For some reason this stirs anger within the white haired boy. He places her on the ground, his hands have a shakingly strong grip on her shoulders_

"_What about your family! You're a kid! You have a whole life ahead of you! "_

"_What's wrong with you!" the girls eyes fill with tears, and almost instantly the boy feels guilty. _

"_I don't know" she whispers. _

"_Iruka-Sensei says that humans want to survive no matter what but…!" fire fills her soprano bird voice._

"_But I just want to get out of here" her voice fizzles away into a broken mumble. Her tears quenching the fire within her._

" _I-I'm just to weak for this place I suppose" a wry forced smile crosses the girls face. She takes off the boy's kimono jacket. _

"_Sorry for troubling you" she folds the garment and places it in the boy's hands. _

"_**show her" **__ the voice of the boy's sword echo's in his head. _

' _show her what?' _

"_**show her she is strong" **__ the ancient dragon left it at that. the boy knew exactly what the katana meant. _

"_Matte!" the boy runs after her, purpose fuels his steps in a way that it never has before. He is not running from hurting people, he is not running from something that hurt him. He is running to help someone. She turns, tears still in her eyes. _

"_let me show you something" she tilts her head to the side. _

"_What?" _

"_You're strength" her brows narrow. _

"_My strength?" her voice echoes uncertaintly. The boy nodded. Putting the outer layer of his kimono over her again. _

"_But-" _

" _but nothing. I don't want you freezing before you see that you're strong" the girls cheeks gain a bit of color. He leads her to a tree, unsheathing his sword. _

"_W-what are you going to-" her words stop as he places the sword in her hands, her hand automatically tightened around the hilt, one hand on the bottom of the hilt, nearly falling off of the sword the other smashed up against the guard. _

_Her eyes were quite and calm, a mild curiosity flitting over them like words._

_He steps behind her. His hands slipping over hers, causing a blush to spread through her cheeks, she feels warm in the embrace, she can nearly touch the warm strength flowing through her. _

_She suddenly knows what he was trying to do. She raises the sword, it is heavy to her, but with the boy's help she can do it with ease. _

"_have you ever held a sword before?" the girl shook her head no. _

"_You're stance is nearly perfect" the boy's voice sounds in her ear._

"_But, You need to have your hands closer, like this" he demonstrated by pulling the hand that she had close to the edge of the hilt forward. The boy mumbled the phrase that would make his sword show it's power. _

_Again they swing the sword, but this time it is all the girl, only her strength is fueling the stike. A pillar of ice erupts from the ground, causing her to scream out in fear, the boy takes the opportunity to take his sword back._

"_W-what was-" the ice pillar shattered. _

"_I didn't even think Hyourinmaru would do that, he must like you" _

"_Hyo-Hyourinmaru?" the boy nodded. _

"_he is… the sword?" the boy nodded again. The girl smiled, a loving gaze was fixed upon sheathed sword on the boy's back. And for a moment, the boy let himself believe that the girls attention was fixated on him._

"you're" she nodded. She was the girl that he had rescued. The one he had shown the purest manifestation of his soul to, the one that had taken his heart all those years ago.

He had hoped that he wouldn't ever see her again. That would mean that she lived out a long a healthy life and then had gone to heaven, and lived out a happy violence free life there as well.

"I never expected to see you so soon" the boy took a deep breath. Turning towards her.

"What is your name? Yure-kun" her body is so close to his own. And despite her slight advantage when it came to height, she kisses him with ease.

The kiss is at first soft, hesitant, but as the boy pulls her in by the waist it becomes deeper. More pent up feelings fueling the electric touch of their lips. As they both part, taking panting breaths of oxygen he states his name.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, and you?" he can hear her moist swallow as her fingertip intertwine with his own. Soft, untouched skin like the soft wind generated by the taking off of a butterfly, death it seemed; had smoothed over the callouses he had noticed earlier.

Their lips meet again, a sudden insaicible need for contact overtaking both the dark haired girl and the white haired boy. Between one kiss and the next the girl murmmers out.

"Hyuuga Hinata" they break from each other. Pale exposed lavender meeting shrouded blue green. The boy knows he has to send her to heaven now.

"go ahead, I'll see you in heaven Hitsugaya Toushiro" her smile as he sends her off is blinding.

His tears are shown only to the wind, but if the girl had seen them, she'd be envious of their clear color of his tears ( she thought her own tears were cloudy) the pale pink of his cheeks ( she felt her blush looked like a rash) and the deep mysterious turquoise of his eyes ( she envied the deepness of them, her eyes; she found displayed all things on the surface)

And so the vicous cycle remains unbroken.

_**So what do you guys think! I hope you like it and I look forward to seeing some feedback. ( as in click the review button)**_


End file.
